Angelic Dawn Master List of Mobile Suits
The following is the Master List of Mobile Suits for Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Angelic Dawn, including prototypes, Gundams, limited produced models, and those that are mass produced. Some are from canon sources but many are created solely for the purpose of the story. This list is for future reference when writing the story and serves nothing beyond that though I have still posted it up here for the use of the dedicated reader. Earth Alliance - Atlantic Federation G-Weapons/Gundams *GAT-X101 Rubicon *GAT-X102 Duel **GAT-X1022 Duel Unit 2 **GAT-X1023 Duel Unit 3 **GAT-X1024 Duel Unit 4 *GAT-X103 Buster *GAT-X105 Strike **GAT-X105/A Strike Unit 2(aka Strike Deuce) *GAT-X131 Calamity *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity **GAT-X133/2 Sword Calamity Unit 2 **GAT-X133/3 Sword Calamity Unit 3 *GAT-X207 Blitz **GAT-X207/A Blitz Unit 2 *GAT-X252 Forbidden *GAT-X303 Aegis *GAT-X370 Raider Limited Produced Mobile Suits *GAT-01D Long Dagger **GAT-01D/X Zero Dagger **GAT-01F Armor Dagger **GAT-01L Launcher Dagger *GAT-333 Raider Full Spec *GAT/A-01E1 Buster Dagger *GAT-S02/B Blitz Dagger *GAT-215S Ranger Dagger *GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue *GAT-133 Blade Calamity *GAT-01A1E Elite Dagger Mass Produced Mobile Suits *GAT-01 Strike Dagger *GAT-01A1 Dagger *GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger *GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger Non-Alliance Developed Machines *STF-01 Wyvern **STF-01D Wyvern Regular **STF-01E Wyvern Elite **STF-01N Wyvern Space Type *AMD-02 Guardian **AMD-02A Guardian **AMD-02S Guardian Special *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-1017 GINN Coat Type Earth Alliance - Eurasian Federation G-Weapons/Gundams *CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Unit One *CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Unit Two *CAT1-X3/3 Hyperion Unit Three Limited Production Mobile Suits *CAT1-XG Hyperion G Mobile Suit Non-Alliance Developed Machines *AMD-02 Guardian *ZGMF-1017 GINN Coat Type ZAFT/PLANTs G-Weapons/Gundams *YMF-X000A Dreadnought *ZGMF-X08A Dawn *ZGMF-X09A Justice *ZGMF-X10A Freedom *ZGMF-X11A Regenerate *ZGMF-X12A1/3 Testament Unit 1 *ZGMF-X12A2/3 Testament Unit 2 *ZGMF-X12A3/3 Testament Unit 3 Prototypes *YFX-200 CGUE Deep ARMS *YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type *YMF-01A GINN Prototype Limited Produced Types *ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type *ZGMF-1017HS GINN High Speed Type *ZGMF-200A CGUE Deep ARMS Production Type *TMF/A-803 LaGOWE *ZGMF-615 GuAIZ Firearms Type Mass Produced Types *YMF-01B GINN Early Production Type *ZGMF-1017 GINN **TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type **UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type **ZGMT-01T GINN Trainer *ZGMF-515 CGUE *AMF-101 DINN *TFA-2 ZuOOT *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *UMF-4A GOOhN *UMF-5 ZnO United Emirate of Orb G-Weapons/Gundams *MBF-P01 Gold Frame *MBF-P02 Red Frame *MBF-P03 Blue Frame *MBF-P04 Green Frame *MBF-P05 Silver Frame *ORB-00A Vanguard **ORB-00R Vanguard Raiser **ORB-00H Vanguard Helios *MBF-02 Strike Rouge *MBF-03 Buster Harlequin *MBF-04 Blitz Noire Prototypes *MBF-P1 Astray MP Prototype *MBF-M0B Astray Zero Beta Limited Produced Types *MBF-M0 Astray Zeroes *MBF-M2V Vanguard Astrays *MBF-M1A Astray Space Type Mass Produced Types *MBF-M1 Astray **MBF-M1C Astray Cannon Type **MBF-M1S Astray Commander Type **MBF-M1U Astray Marine Type **MBF-M1F Astray Flight Type **MBF-M1E Astray Scout Type **MBF-M1K Astray Close Combat Type **MBF-M1H Astray Shrike (Flight Type II) Republic of Altair Prototypes *AMD-X1 Test Type One *AMD-X2 Test Type Two *AMD-X3 Test Type Three *AMD-X4 Test Type Four *AMD-X5 Test Type Five *AMD-X6 Test Type Six *AMD-P2 Guardian Prototype *AMD-P3 Next Generation Mobile Suit Test Type Limited Produced Types *AMD-02X Guardian Experimental Type *AMD-02Q Guardian Special Operations Type *AMD-04 Protector Mass Produced Types *AMD-01 Operator *AMD-02 Guardian **AMD-02B Guardian Kai **AMD-02S Guardian Special/Commander **AMD-02C Guardian Cannon **AMD-02E Guardian Recon Type **AMD-02H Guardian Heavy Weapon Type **AMD-02F Guardian Colony Defense Type *AMD-05 Sentinel **AMD-05S Sentinel Commander **AMD-05C Sentinel Cannon **AMD-05E Sentinel Scout Junk Guild/Laborer PodWorks Prototypes *MWF-X1 Desperado Production Units *MWF-JG1 GINN Junker **MWF-JG1W GINN Junker Watcher Type *MWF-JG71 Raysta *MWF-JG72 Civilian Astray, developed in conjunction with Morgenroete *STF-01J Wyvern Worker Black Knight Anti-Terrorist Taskforce *AMD-02 Guardian **AMD-02BK Guardian Knight Custom **AMD-02S Guardian Special *STF-05 Hellhound Sphinx Heavy Industries NOTE: Sphinx Products are used by many of the smaller Third Parties including Venture Station, the Earth Orbital Patrol Force, Olympus Protectorate, some Mercenaries, and several other notable parties. *STF-01 Wyvern **STF-01C Wyvern Early Type ***WMS-03 Maganac, developed in conjunction with Winner Enterprises **STF-01D Wyvern Regular Type **STF-01E Wyvern Elite Type **STF-01F Wyvern Command Type **STF-01G Wyvern Desert Use Type **STF-01H Wyvern Sniper Type **STF-01I Wyvern Scout Type **STF-01J Wyvern Worker **STF-01K Wyvern Custom Type **STF-01M Wyvern Tank **STF-01N Wyvern Space Type **STF-01R Wyvern Kai *STF-02 Titan *STF-04 Griffin *STF-05 Hellhound Category:Lists Category:Deathzealotzero Category:Angelic Dawn Background Info